Nightmares
by TraitorTatara
Summary: Edward has a nightmare. Someone unexpected comes to comfort him... Sorry about the crappy title.
1. Blood

Yep, another bordom-induced FMA one-shot... This one's way shorter though, only 400 something words. My first attempt at shonen-ai. (Shut up, Brendon!)

Disclaimer: You don't want me to own it... ::drools while thinking about all the things she'd do if she owned Envy...::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blood. _

_A bright, intense red. _

_Dripping off the walls._

_Covering the floor. _

_Coming from both him and the thing he had created. _

_The many-limbed monstrosity that was spewing more blood all over the room. _

_All over him. _

_All over the empty chair where his brother had sat._

_His brother._

_Al._

_Was gone._

_Everyone was gone._

_Everything was gone. _

_He was alone with his pain. _

_Alone in the dark. _

_In the dark alone. _

_To die._

_Covered in blood._

He screams as he wakes from a nightmare, sweat covers him; it has the same wet feel as blood. So much blood…

He screams again, reaches out for his mother.

Strong arms wrap around him, pull him into someone's lap, and hold him tight like his mother used to.

It's not his mother of course… mother is dead. But someone's holding him, and that's good enough.

He stops screaming, puts his face in the crook of the person's neck, and sobs.

He can't see who they are through both the darkness and the tears clouding his eyes, all he knows is that he needs a shoulder to cry on, and they are willing to give one.

He sits there crying, the person gently stroking his back and whispering words of comfort into his ear.

The voice sounds familiar, but he can't place it.

Eventually, he cries himself out, and just sits shaking while the person wipes the tears from his eyes with a cloth.

Then, they gently lift him up, and carry him bridal-style back to his bed, set him down gently, and pull the blanket up over him before kissing him sweetly.

A tongue darts into his mouth and is out again before he can react, which is fine with him, he's too tired to do anything.

"Good night."

The person says, then they're gone, and sleep is overwhelms him…

He wakes up to sunlight pouring through the open window, though he distinctly remembers closing it and drawing the curtain before he went to bed.

He shivers, remembering the nightmare he had, and then frowns as he remembers the person who had comforted him.

Who was it?

Who had come through the window to hold him like a mother?

He blushes at the memory of the kiss, but before he could think any more on the subject, he spots a hair on his shoulder and pulls it off, holding it in front of his face as he tries to figure out what it means.

It answers his first question, but raised many more.

The hair lying in his palm is a deep, vivid shade of green, glinting in the light coming through the open window.


	2. Insanity

Wow, this was originally a one-shot, but now it's not, thanks to my awesome reviewers. Thank you! You guys are awesome!

Note: This chapter is more violent than the first. You have been warned.

I tried to do another dream-type thingy, only from Envy's point of view. I don't think it turned out as good, but still, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I own this disclaimer. Seriously, steal this disclaimer and I'll sue your ass, you damn plagerists. (I upped the rating. Therefore I can swear -)

_Insanity._

_A strange feeling._

_Sweet._

_Yet bitter and hot._

_It burns his mouth._

_The taste of honey._

_Mixed with blood._

_A baby's coos._

_And the echoes of screams._

_The scent of cinnamon._

_So like the clotted stench of death._

_The death of the boy beneath him._

_The boy that should have been killed._

_By him._

_By his insanity._

_Death in Insanity._

_Insanity in Death._

_Then nothing._

_Nothing but. . . _

_Insanity._

The only warning was a small grunt from the sleeping boy.

Then his metal arm came crashing down onto the bed beside him with so much force that he couldn't believe that the boy was really asleep.

He looked up from his spot on the floor, absentmindedly rubbing his aching shoulder.

Diving out of beds and onto a concrete floor covered only by a thin layer of worn cloth that was passing itself off as a rug was not something that you should do on a regular basis, but still, a bruised arm was better than having your head smashed.

Was the boy even asleep?

That would be a laugh, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, knowingly cuddling with Envy, The first homunculus.

He climbs back onto both the bed and the boy, one leg on either side of Edward's chest, one hand on each wrist.

He slowly begins to trace patterns along both arms, feeling cold metal beneath his left hand, contrasting the warm flesh beneath his right.

Then he dipped his head and lapped at the raised lines of scar tissue where they met.

The boy tasted good.

He moved until he was by the boy's left side, by the real arm, and wrapped one arm around the other's waist while his hand roamed over his chest.

He traced his fingers lightly over the boy's face, exalting in the smooth feel of his soft lips, lips that hadn't been kissed by anyone else.

A mouth unexplored by the tongues of other men, or women probably.

A body untouched, virgin, pure…

For now.

There was something about the boy's innocence that made him want to protect it, even as he longed to ravage him, to taste his blood and hear him scream.

But then where would he go for warmth when killing left him cold?

The boy was so warm, so inviting, he was amazed that he hadn't thought of this before.

It was a nice little set-up: he could comfort him when he had a nightmare, share his warmth in the cold of night, and satisfy… something within him.

The something that had told him to comfort the boy, told him to kiss him, told him to kill…

He reaches into his pocket, fingers closing around something wet..

He closes his eyes, re-living the kill in his head, the screaming, the taste of the blood, the same blood that he'd left on Edward's lips…

He snuggles closer, burying his face in the boy's side, and closed his eyes.

So this is what it feels like to sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to a familiar smell, one that haunted his dreams and filled his waking moments with fear: Blood.

It was coming from beside him, his leg was wet with it.

He reached up, struggling against whoever held him, and flicked on the light.

He immediately wished that he hadn't.

He was naked, though he had fallen asleep fully clothed.

Envy was beside him, his arms around his waist, his skirt wet with blood.

He screamed, and then Envy's eyes snapped open, and he was lying flat on his back with the Homunculus straddling his hips.

Envy reached into a pocket hidden in his skirt, pulled something out and pushed it into his mouth, bending down at the same time and pressing their lips together in a searing mockery of a kiss.

With some difficulty he spat something whatever it was into his mouth.

It smelled and tasted foul, he almost gagged, but then Envy's unnaturally long tongue was pushing the object down his throat.

He was choking on it, he couldn't breathe, and his vision was beginning to blur.

All he could see was those violet eyes and what lay beneath them: Genius choked by insanity.

A monster masquerading as something not quite human.

A monster that was killing him.

He was dying…

Then weight on him was suddenly lifted, he heard Al's raised voice and Envy hissing like a cat.

Pain ripped through his side to be met with a flow of hot blood.

Then he was coughing again, hacking up whatever rotted horror that Envy had tried to shove down his throat.

Al was doing something to help, he had no idea what, but it worked, whatever it was: the thing was out now, lying in his palm, still appearing to do its job even though it had been dead for quite some time.

Lying in his palm is a partially rotted eyeball.

The iris is a deep, vibrant gold.


End file.
